Mafia!
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: Who wouldn't like Sesshoumaru pose as a mafia's leader?Well,in short...Sesshoumaru is a cold leader of Japan's Mafia.He does a 'job' for his uncle and must choose a reward.What to choose?And his cousin Hotaru remembers him of a lost love...time to revenge
1. V1:Esta ausencia

**MAFIA!

* * *

**

**VOLUME 1: Esta ausencia

* * *

**

_**July 21 1990**_

-...are you sure?a blonde girl with a strange outfit asked a smaller raiven girl that stepped out of the car.

-I am.Is the only way.

The raiven girl walked to the entrance of the high tower.Her violet costume shined into the sun that was just appearing.A chilly wind flushed her hair and she smilled looking at the door's handle.

-Sayonara...Sesshoumaru.

As she opened the door a dark light surrounded her and huge explosion destroyed the building leaving nothing behind.The other woman wasn't there anymore either.She was driving her yellow Porshe into the city..

* * *

2 hours later at the Central Tokyo Hospital... 

The hospital was closed...There was only a pacient there,in the emergency section but everything was useless.They looked one at the other and then the head of the doctors went outside and stoped in front of a tall man with short hair and gray eyes.

-I'm sorry sir...she...didn't make it...

Those words were heard by another man...who stayed in the shadows of the hall...He was much taller than the other and had long silver hair.His face was covered with sun glasses and a black mask.He went inside the saloon and looked at the lonely girl that was sitting on the only bed of the room.Her dress was covered with mud and dust,blood on her hands and face.But her face looked so calm...as if she was just sleeping.Just her forehead was shining...in a small shape of a h.He took one of her hands in his but in the same time let it go.

-I will never forgive you.You did what you promised not too.You...**left** me alone.

**_Esta ausencia tan grande  
tan dura, tan honda  
Que quiebra en pedazos  
Mi razon. _**

Esta ausencia desnuda  
De dudas y sombras  
Me clava tu amor

Esta ausencia que duele  
En el fondo del alma  
Que quema por dentro  
Mi sueño y mi calma

Porque no volveras...?

His voice was cold.His body wasn't showing any sign of pain.He knew that one day she will return...she will ressurect...but that time...he will not be weak again..

* * *

**Ok,first I wrote the next chapter but then I thought to make it a little complex so I wrote this too.I like the name I gave to this fiction and I hope you will join Sesshi's adventures if you may call it this way...I promise a nice story and so...I give you...Please review...except again my gram...I suck at it and it's easy to see that I'm foreign...Kiss you all!**

**Sara**


	2. V1:The beggining of the game

**Mafia!

* * *

**

Volum 1 : The beggining of the game..

* * *

present days...December 2006

Sesshoumaru Youka.He was known for his coldness...power...and many other things which...scared the normal people.He was the head of the Japonesse Mafia and also a very powerfull demon.He was unpredictable and hard to satisfy..Sesshoumaru was a man who permanently saw his interest in every single thing he does.Every attack...murder...He never did something for others,only for him.His beauty was a deadly one in the true meaning of the word.He never alowed anyone to see his face...The ones who saw it were dead in the next 2 minutes.That was the Rule...one of the 3 Rules.So,the true face of the Mafia Leader was unknown.

-Hotaru!  
A raiven 16 years old girl turned her face to the other face of the pillow."I want to sleep...God I should just blow them all off!'"she thought as she stood hardly.The winter caused her a serious affection at her lungs.The doctors were unable to say if she will live or not and her father never let her leave the house.It was already december and for 2 months she was kept in the house like a precious thing...Her powers where locked in some bracelets at her wrists.  
-Hotaru-sama!  
-Yes!I heard...cough.I'm..coming!she yelled and then coughed again.  
Her long dark violet hair was tied into a low ponytail as she dressed herself into a warm sweater with a bare shouldeur and half of her arm.The sweater was long till her hips so she just tied it with a belt and walked down into the living room.The mansion was like a castle more than a normal house and inside was very warm,for her sake.She met with her younger brother n the hallway and began to play 'be chased' towards the living room where her father just called her.  
-Not catching me!she yelled laughing,forcing herself to run faster.

**Sesshoumaru (POV)**

I came to my uncle to talk about some special 'order'.It was in my benefit so I came.He greeted me at the entrance and asked me into the living room.Of course my face was covered with dark glasses and a mask covering almost all my face.he knew why so it was nothing strange.Not even my relatives are alowed to see me.I sat ont he chair I liked to sit when I came and we bagan to chat.After a while I heard a woman calling a girly name 'Hotaru' and later an answer.Kyrya,my uncle grined at me and explained:  
-You never saw your cousin Tara din't you?  
-Tara?You mean Hotaru?  
-Yes.Ah...no...you once saw 10 years ago but she was so young that she may not remember.  
Then a pair of laughs interupt us and as I looked towards the hallway from my place I saw a young girl chased by a smaller boy.She was laughing but her face show that she was tired somehow.She stoped suddenly in the living room and so did the boy.Her face was flushed with some embarrasement.Her look was captivating but not unusual for her age.She was revealing pretty much of her body but that was allowed as she was in her house.Talking by the house,it 's so hot in here...Maybe they used to much heat...Her body approached Kyrya as she bowed and then turned to me.My eyes met hers...I could see her violet orbs gazing at me,expecting maybe to uncover myself.  
-Tara,this is your cousin Sesshoumaru.He can't show you his face ,remember what i told you yesterday?  
-Yes Father she said and bowed again.  
She turnes to me compeltly and bow.  
-Gomen nasai for my attitude.  
Her skin was so white compared to her hair colour and eyes.But she is truly a beautifull girl.Not that...I would care.  
-Tara,take Darien and go play ok?  
Her cheerfull mood returned and a big smile rised on her face.But as she turned to answer she suddenly stoped smilling and took a napkin from her pocket and began to cough.  
-Onee-chan...the little boy came and hugged her knowing that she's not well at all.  
-Tara,are you ok?Kyrya turned pale and stood to take her by the shouldeurs in his arms.Calm down Tara.  
-I'm fine...papa...Don't worry. she said and smilled.

**Normal Pov.**

Hotaru let go of her father and took Darien up in her arms.  
-Please excuse us,my Lords she said towards Sesshoumaru and to her father.  
After she left her father turned to Sesshoumaru.  
-Please excuse me.  
-It's nothing Kyrya.Is she cold?  
-It wouold be great if it would be just that...he said sadly and looked after her.  
Sesshoumaru noticed that something was definetly wrong.But that wasn't his problem.  
-So,about the 'job.  
-Yes...I heard that in the police is a one of a hell man called Gin.He is not easy to buy for a 'job' like this...Anyway he messed up some of my bussiness.If you help me taking care of this,and I ask you because I see you as my son...You can take your reward.  
-Hm...he muttered as he dranked some of the coffe.  
He looked at his guards and asked them to leave.Then he put the coffe down on the table.  
-I will take care of him to not bother you anymore.My reward...we shall discuss it after it.You trust me uncle don't you?  
-Yes.Of course.Ask what you wish and you shall have.  
Sesshoumaru stood.  
-I leave.I'll come again tomorrow.  
-I'll be waiting.  
Sesshoumaru left the living room and walked towards the exit when he saw with an eyes someone runing on the hallway.He stoped and looked more and caught a flash of long raiven hair."Hotaru..."he smirked.He followed and took the hallway.He found a door towards the garden and walked outside.He saw her on the grass covered in snow,making angels.The snow was falling hard on her.  
-You may get a more serious cold you know.  
The voice startled ehr and she stood in a second.  
-I...I...she looked around scared.  
-I'm not gonna eat you...we're family you know...Come closer.  
She came,bitting her low lip like a 10 year old child.  
-You...won't tell daddy I am out won't you?  
-And why that?  
-Well...he'll get mad I'm out...please?she pouted as she played with the bottom of her sweater.  
-Mad that you are out?  
-Yes...he doesn't believe that I'm better now...and he doesn't let me...out...much...she stated as she realised she's gazing at him.  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the smaller girl.  
-How old are you ?  
-I'm 16 by now..but soon I'll make 17 and I'll go to college.Daddy promised.  
-16...A good age to be married...never thought?  
She bacame more pale.  
-M...married?Me?she repeated.  
-Yes...you...he said as he bent closer.  
-Well...she blushed a little.  
-Well?  
-Who would want me?Besides the fact I don't want to get married,let's say i would want too...Who would?  
-Why not?  
-You know who I am?  
Silence.  
-You know.Then who would want to marry the Deity of Death and Ressurection?  
-You sure don't look as you were but...you must never trust appearences.  
-Indeed.See those?she said and showed her wrists.  
-Bracelets of power.  
-I'm the prisoner of my own power.I have these since I...got sick...They say that when I'll break free I'll...turn to the dark side.  
-And you believe them?  
Silence.  
-Now...I have to leave...We'll continue other time...Now...go inside.  
-But...she protested.  
-Go inside.  
-But i don't want too...will you tell him?  
-I don't know...Go and maybe I won't.  
-Fine..

She rushed into the house and he turned to walk towards his car.But his thoughts were far away...Somehow...now he knew what his rewards will be...And a smirk crossed his covered face.


	3. V1:The Race

**Mafia!

* * *

Volum 1 : The Race**

* * *

Hotaru woke up very early.She looked at the clock and saw that was barely 2 in the morning and her sleep was gone.She began to sleep less and less.The pain was coming now faster and faster...her drugs stoped helping her long time ago but never said that to her father.She considered that a senshi, deity,shouldn't complain of something so...humanly like this...but her body was human...She smiled and jumped out of the bed,ignoring the pain she felt suddenly in her chest.Her steps tooked her to the window.The locked window.A second she looked at her wrists...thinking of smashing those barier to her true potential.But her father wouldn't like that and for now her body was to weak to even try taking them off.So she just looked over the window,admiring the huge full moon and the white snow_..."Sesshoumaru..."._Why this name kept returning to her?How cpuld you think at someone who you don't even know his true face?Maybe he's a monster...what if he was a monster?But no...his voice was to smooth...cold...but smooth...just one...that he knew long time ago...Her violet orbs looked into the freezed window and a smirk crossed her face.Hotaru turned to the bed and searched something under it...until she took out a box.A double grin appeared on her face now...Her ideea...and the fact that the pain was gone.Tonight...she will escape her prison.A leather suit was inside the box and she took it on her.The expensive leather turned her adolescent body into a diva one.Her thighs...her legs...her chest...She took a gun,a silver thin gun from her toilet mirror and put bullets in it.The gun found place on her now seemed to be smaller waist.The leather costume was cracked from her neck till down between her chest.She brushed her hair and then walked slowly outside the room..Hotaru sneak into her father's office and took the door's keys.The black boots she weared and the long oned make her sneak easier than she thought.With the keys of the house she left the mansion.Her legs took her into the close forest thru the cold night.There she hided her motorcycle.It was a very expesive one.BMW mark,speacialy made for her.The engine was unique in style and shape.The colour was silver with a dark violet how she liked.She took the protection hanlet and put it on.Her identity was now hid.The engine start and soon she was speeding into the town and over 120 km/h.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was in his office,in his house.The night...he couldn't sleep at all so he kept working.The phone ranged and he answered to it.  
-Really...he said after a while and his stoic face,now uncovered because he was alone,gave out a smirk.Good.It is a surprise for me but...take care with the tonight's race.The stake is no less than 500.000 $.Ja.  
He hang off the phone and he turned to the window behind him.His golden eyes reflected into the glass.Tonight he will have some fun...A race...hm...He stood and went up into the bedroom.Sesshoumaru tied up his hair into a tail and put some infrared glasses similar to the sun ones.He changed his clothes and took his own motorcycle,same as Hotaru but different colour.His one was red with white.

At the race platform...

Hotaru stoped at the registration line then she saw that they were racing without helmets so she took it off and fast put a scarf to cover her half face,the part from the nose to her chin.  
-Next!she heard and took her turn.  
-Silver.  
-O...so nice to see you again dear...You're number 26 as always.Here.the man said smilling and gave her the note.  
She took it and smiled back.  
-Thanks Gill.It's nice to see you again.

A bunch of kids,on the other side of the street looked at her and laugh.  
-Is she gonna race too?one said.  
-Does she know the danger?She may actually brake a nail!  
Hotaru heard and turned to them.Her slim and smooth legs made their path to them and stoped between them.  
-Hello boys...I see you have me in the center of attention...How nice.  
-Yeah...O you have really nice shapes honey...Will you join me tonight...at my home?I know I can sure make you cry.  
Hotaru smiled before kick him in the face and before the others could react she took her gun out and pointed to the boys head.Her face was cold and merciless.  
In that moment another motorcycle stoped very close to them and the owner stepped down.He was so tall...silver hair braide into a tail at his back,night vision glasses and a white gorgeus suit.His BMW was red/white and his engine was purring.He saw the girl pointing a gun towards the boy's head but not with fear...with determination and skill.Her body was like a godess,not very tall but not too small...long slender hair and what a waist!He saw her open ehr mouth to speak and knew she will shoot.  
-You didn't said 'please'...she whispered to the boy and shoot.  
But the bullet never got to kill the boy as a man's hand stoped it.They looked shocked at the man,except Hotaru.He was not a man.He was a demon.A silver haired demon.  
-HN...she muttered disappointed and turned to leave,putting back her gun.  
She returned to her motorcycle and touched it gently.  
-Man!You're good one!came Gill to the boys and greeted the silver one,knowing him.  
-...the boy was to scared to say something.  
-You're alive after a fight with Silver...You should be happy.  
-Silver?Sesshoumaru asked.(it was him)  
-Yes...Silver is her nick name.She gained many races around here but never took the money.  
-Gill...said Sesshoumaru making him come after him in a private corner.  
-Yes?  
-I want a race...with her.Now.  
-But...it's not planed!  
-I pay...how much you want...I want Her in a race with me only.  
-I can't!Gill yelled and turned to leave.  
-Then...I'll kill you...he said.  
-W...what?Gill turned.  
-KIll you.Easy thing for me to do.  
Gill retruned after few minutes and went to Hotaru.She was checking her motorcycle.  
-Hy Gill...When does it start?  
-You see...we changed plans...You'll race...with him only.  
-Him?she repeated and looked after Gill's finger.She saw the man who disturbed her earlier.  
-HIM!she yelled.  
-Yes...he payed 2 ...2000.000$ just to race with you after he ehard how good you are.  
Hotaru thought a moment.  
-I don't have that money with me.  
-But you'll win...Don't worry!You're the best!  
She looked at Sesshoumaru and felt chills on her spine.He looked...so...damn dangerous good-looking.  
-I...I don't know Gill.  
-Mais pourquoi?  
-Gill...je ne sais pas...ill est..I don't think it will be good...What if I lose?  
-You won't!  
-But if I do?YOu know I'll have to do what he wants if I don't have the payment.  
-Cherry...he came and took her by the shouldeurs.Have trust in yourself.You'll win.  
She smiled and agreed.  
-Fine...let's race it!she said and went to the start line.  
Sesshoumaru joined her.  
-Good evening...he saluted.  
-I shall see if it is good for me...she said while she prepared.  
-I heard you don't take money from here...and never have the cahnce to pay...Tonight you shall.  
-And if...IF I lose and don't?  
He looked at her and said smilling.  
-You'll have to do what i want.  
-HM...to bad...I won't lose.  
He looked at her eyes and he knew that he saw her before...Those beautifull eyes.  
-PREPARE!  
-C you in the mirror...he said.  
-How's weather in Hell?she asked and start exactly when Gill yelled START.  
-Wow she's fast.  
Sesshoumaru followed her rushing in 100 km/h in less than 3 seconds.He almost caught her after a while and many obstacles."I have to win..."he thought.So he increased speed and caught her.  
-Weather is GREAAT!he yelled and passed her.  
Hotaru almost yelled in frustration.Who was this GUY?She increased speed also and instead of taking to thesafe side of the road she took it on the paralel lake,freezed lake,to cut the distance.Sesshoumaru saw her and knew that it was dangerous.  
-Hey,you're gonna have to swim!he yelled after her when he saw the ice cracking under her motor's weight.  
She lost control on the ice and fell with the motorcycle over her.It was so heavy...His smirk dissappeared as he saw her scarf falling and revealing her face.His eyes widened as he realized it was his cousin of 1 grade...Hotaru.And she was about to fall into the cold water with the motor.He speed up and turned the motor,jumping from it and hurrying where she got stucked.Hotaru saw him coming towards her.  
-God I rather die than let him get me...she muttered and stood.It was impossible to get the motorcycle over her leg by herself so she...She looked at him and pulled once and hard her leg out of the trap,breaking it.She yelled in pain and crushed down on her hands.Sesshoumaru reached her and looked terrified at what she did.He kneeled to take her in his arms but she hit him instead.  
-Don't you touch me!she yelled with hate.  
-It's not an option I'm afraid...Come.  
He tried to take her again but she refused.She begand to crawl to the motorcycle.She grabbed it and ,with the help of her good leg she pulled it up.Tears invaded her face as the pain of her broken leg hit her.  
-You broke your leg you stubborn girl!he yelled and took the bike with his arms.  
She glared him and heard the crack of the ice.  
-I don't have time for this...and with that she put her leg back with the help of her hands.She cried loud in pain in that moment.Sesshoumaru couldn't believe this...How could she...She looked so fragile...She remembered him so much of her..He snaped out from the thought and got on the motorcycle.  
-What are you...doing?asked she.  
-Come on...WE have no tome left.  
She had to join him because she couldn't swim with a damaged leg.She got on behind him and they got out of the lake.He drove far away,out of the race,to a hotel.When he stoped he felt her forehead resting against his back.Her arms were still firmly around his waist.A moment Sesshoumaru felt as if he wouldn't mind if she just remained like that...

* * *

**well,i hope u liked it!thx 4 the reviews!very nice of u!**

**Sara**


	4. V1:Wolf's cave

* * *

**Mafia!

* * *

**

**Volume 1: Caught...in the wolf's cave? **

* * *

He took her up into his apartment and place her on the bed.She was half awake by now and she tried to awake faster.He turned to shreds the part of leather from her wounded leg,to take a closer look to the wound when she tried to hit him but failed.He was faster than her.  
-Relax...or I'll tie you down.  
She glared him and tried to turn her breathing to normal.The leg was hurting like hell and the chest began to hurt too...The cold air ...She played too much for her own sake..But when did she ever take good care of herself?Always...pushing to the limit...Last time she ended 2 weeks in a coma of third grade..She smiled.  
-Why are you smiling?This wound could turn very serious.  
She just rested her head on the pillow and let him touch her...all over her thigh...as he checked the wound for any kind of infection.  
-You know you could just call a doctor...she said and looked closer at his face." He is good looking...and the way he...touches me...I must admit I feel weird"  
-I don't trust doctors.  
-Oh...so what's your name?  
- Night.  
-Oh...so u go with the nickname?  
-No.That's my real name.And also my nick.I don't like switching names.  
-I see.Well,as u know my nickname is Silver...BUt my name...she said and looked at him.Is Hotaru Hakuron.  
That surprised him.She said her true name?A bad thing to do.  
-Hakuron...the-  
-Yes.I'm the daughter of what all people call...Mafia.her voice was straight,stoic,cold,emotionless as she said the word 'Mafia.  
-Why are you telling me this?Isn't it...forbidden?he asked and almost glared her.How could she say her identity in front of a...stranger?  
-Hai...a stranger...But I'm capable of taking any of my enemies out of the game...Don't trust this face Night...she said as she came closer.I may be young...may be sick or fragile...But death...it's my...specialty.  
He let out a humph as he wouldn't trust her words.  
-What if I decide to kidnap you?  
-Then I'll have the most handsome kidnapper.  
He looked quick back at her.Was she the same girl he met as his cousin?She was...flirting.  
-Always flirting with a stranger?  
-No...only with you...she said and then closed her eyes as she returned her back on the pillow.  
-Why me then?  
-You're a silent type.Not blabbering and stuff...not trying to force me into something...I an 'read' persons...You're 2 type.  
-2?  
-Yes.Dark and mysterious.  
Her body was lighted now by the moon.Her hair was spread on the bed...How he would just bent a little closer and kiss her.  
-But you are the type who involves but doesn't.  
He stoped.  
-What do you mean?  
-I mean you want to have the 'thing' let's call it that way but you prefer soemthing else instead.Power for example.  
With that she looked at him and stood in her bottom.She took him by his shirt and pulled him to her.  
-So...do not get involved in something you don't really desire.I like you Night.You have something that I liked ...like I liked my cousin SEsshoumaru.You 2 have something similar...BUt you are better than him...You are not afraid of showing your face to the wold...So...I'll not kiss you.Ever.I don't want to get involved in something who won't work.  
Her breath...Her scent...Where the same.  
-You should rest.In the morning I'll take you home.  
-Yeah...she said laying down.Dad will kick my ass.  
-Maybe.And...my debt.  
-Oh yes...the money.  
-No.I don;t want your money...I want you too kiss me.  
Her eyes turned suddenly to him.Glaring him.Her lips parted slowly as she opened her mouth to answer.  
-No fast enough...he said and pulled ehr to kiss her when she pushed him away with some strange force.  
He looked up to her from the floor and saw one of her bracelets cracked.  
-You asked a kiss.Just now you almost took it...I'll not kiss you.I'll better take a job for you done than kiss you.  
-But you like me...he said and crawled to her.  
-Yes.But it's not in my benefit you kiss you.Now...good night.  
With that she turned her back and slept.

Later...

Sesshoumaru drank another glass of whisky.This situation was going to kill him sooner or later.This stress...He had much more important things to do then to take care of a teenage girl like the one sleeping in his bed.He looked over the bar,at the sleeping figure.Her face looked so peaceful...They had talked about how her to pay his debt but he didn't decide just yet.Maybe he was thinking too much again...His cell rang and he went outside to pick up." I'm going outside to not bother her?Her?I can't believe...I'm turning into a silly pup.  
-Hai.  
-We are waiting you tomorrow at the central office.  
-Is the 'job' done?  
-Indeed.  
-Good.I'll come a noon.  
He put his cell back in the coat and went inside.Sesshoumaru walked towards the bathroom when he saw the balcony's door open,the wind coming inside.Suddenly,he turned to the bed and saw that it was empty...Angered ,with his eyes red by now he got out on the balcony and looked down only to see her down...And a pair of...wings!just disappearing.She looked up and he could see her eyes seeing deep into his,as if she could see his soul.The blazer ravished her hair as she runed away,trying to get as fast as she could somewhere away from his gaze from what he could tell.He turned back into the room and saw a note put on the door.He took it and read it.I''m sorry but I'm waited home..I'll find you...To give you your reward...Maybe it will be the kiss u asked...or maybe I'l just take a job from you..Ja.  
He looked over the balcony again.The next day he will go and pay her a visit...His debt will be payed.

-- When the Silence is coming...nobody will hear your scream!


	5. V1:Introducing Eclipse

**Mafia!

* * *

**

V1: Introducing Eclipse...

* * *

Hotaru arrived home around 5 in the morning...The house's lights were one.  
-They found out...damn...she muttered to herself.  
She stoped in the front door and went in.Her father soon arrived,with a very angered face."He sure is mad this time...".He came to her and after looking into her eyes a while,he...slapped her.So hard that blood came out from her mouth.  
-Daddy!she called,hurted.  
-Don't say a word Hotaru!Where have you been?It's 5 in the morning and outside is a blizer!Are you insane?Trying to kill yourself or what?  
-But dad...I'm sorry...she tried to calm him down but he pushed her on the floor.  
-You will stay in your room...from now one..then he saw her wounded leg.Yukina!he called and a maid came,in her night dress.  
-Yes my Lord?  
-Call the doctor.  
-Hai,my Lord!  
Then he tried to relax himself from hitting her again.  
-Take her to her room.For now...she will stay there closed,no one allowed to talk to her!Am I clear?he yelled.  
Hotaru's eyes filled with tears.She was guilty but why was her father acting like that?  
-Father...she tried to call him but her voice was almost not heard even by herself.She fe;t herself pulled up from the floor by one of her father's guards and pulled up to her room.She looked back after her father and only saw a glint of his eyes...anger...lots of it.

* * *

Sitting in her room,in the early hour of the morning,Hotaru just looked deep into the ceiling..Her father was so rough sometimes...And this pain...Not because of her leg(which was now taking care off),not because of her ilness...because of Night.She didn't liked him at first but later...How could he made her like him in just 2 hours?Maybe the way he looked at her when he controled her leg?Maybe that?Anyway his face was familiar...she saw him somewhere...Her eyes stoped at her cracked bracelet.She...had pushed him away with her powers...A slight glint of power yes but...Her only memory from when she was six was the one of a huge explosion cause certainly by her power...That's when her father put her bracelets on.The day she became captive.Of her own father.made from silver with diamonds,they wheren't very heavy,and they looked very nice but still...She wasn't free.And now she felt something wrong about her cousin Sesshoumaru.The Leader of the Mafia.Not only the Japanesse Mafia.He was known as the leader of half of the planet...And she was the daughter of the Mafia.Because of her 'prisoned power'.Thanks to the crack from her bracelet she succed escaping Night and fly away...She had to know why was her father so against her powers.Not that it was strange...Who would like to have as a daughter probably the most dangerouse creature from the planet...Yes...Creature.  
-Creature...she muttered.I am...a creature.A creature with a angel face.  
She will not cry.Not from today.She will turn her back to her human side and embrace the creature.There was a knock in her door and her father appeared in the door way.  
-Daddy...she muttered like a hurt child.  
-I talked to Sesshoumaru.You had been asked into marriage and I agreed for you.You will marry him in one month.  
-Nani?  
-As you heard he said and shut the door closed again.  
Hotaru hurried to the door with her wounded leg,crawling practivaly and hit the door with her fists.  
-Dad!I won't marry him!I WILL NOT!  
The door opened so suddenly that pushed her 2 m away in her bottom.She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru.Still covered.  
-Coming to see me traped?she yelled at him with a cold tone.  
She stood and turned her back to him.He approached closer.  
-We'll have time to get to know eachother...The fact that you'll be mine...is obvious and sure.  
She clenched her fists.How dared him?Her hair was lose,hanging on her bare shouldeurs till her waists.It was curly and gorgeus.He touched a lock of it but she shove his hand away by slaping it hardly.Her eyes met his in a deadly glare.Eyes of hate...looked into his.He saw her hate...He grabed her wrist and pulled her closer.  
-You shall obey.Or you'll be taken down in the basement till the wedding.  
-I rather marry a thief...I prefer the basement...There I won't be able to smell your scent..DOG!  
He pulled her even closer.He was angry.  
-You are to stubborn for your safety.  
-You're such a big-mouth...I thought you're a nice guy but I as WRONG.Sesshoumaru...prey that I'll be captive of these bracelets all my life...because when I'll get them out...I'll kill you first.  
Then she heard a crack in the same bracelet.The crack turned bigger and she smirked.  
-You can start praying.  
-As if I'll fear you...You'll marry me and that's it.  
Witht that he turned to leave when he felt something...like a wall of energy in the room.He looked back and saw Hotaru in a cloud of energy.Her eyes where dark violet to red by now.  
-Pray Sesshoumaru...she said.  
He took a gun from his waist and pointed to her.  
-You're to strong for your own good./...he said to himself and shoot.  
The first shoot was destroyed by her power.He shoot more and more and used his whip too.She got hit and fell into her knees.Her face was looking down and her hair covered her face.  
-You all...are...so afraid...of me?she asked and looked up into his eyes with warm and full with love eyes.  
He took a step back,surprised by her reaction.Her eyes...it was her...this time he was sure...She crushed down and turned on her back.  
-I say to you good bye Sesshoumaru...When I'll awake I'll be the senshi...and not the human that you...just killed...You shot me...SEsshoumaru...her voice was so smooth.  
He looked down at her.  
-When did you changed so much SEsshoumaru?she asked and fall asleep. 

Neither of them knew that a shadow from the balcony watched closely at the 2 of them,in speacially at the girl.He was tall,slim,a well tonified body,dressed in a black coat and his head was covered too.His long,very long black hair touched the ground almost.His eyes where gorgeus and deep,his face was one of demon.Gorgeus.He turned and looked down at his men,taking their positions.He just had to wait for the youkai's departure...

* * *

Hotaru opened her eyes and saw the black ceiling...She had a headache...Wait a second!Black ceiling?There was no such thing in her house!She stood and looked around.She was in a huuuuge room,on a comfy bed,with silk sheets.She was dressed now in a white dress also.Her eyes searched the are.  
-Where...am I?  
That's when she ehard a crack.As she turned she bumped into soemthing solid.Her eyes looked up and saw a very tall man,with long gorgeus hair tied at his back in a lose ponytail.He was all dressed in black and had an elegant face with violet eyes.  
-Good day my lady.  
-Good...where am I?Who...wh-who are you?she asked,blushing as she saw him taking her in a hug.  
-I am Eclipse.Demon of the Third Order. 


	6. V1:KidnapedDay 1

**Ok,I don't own any SM,Inuyasha or Demon's Diary character.I just own this story.Hey you!Who doesn't know how Eclipse looks give me your mail and I sent you a pic...Is kinda Sesshoumaru's version but in black :P

* * *

**

Mafia!

* * *

V1:Kidnaped.Day 1

* * *

**-I'm Eclipse.Demon of third order.**

**Hotaru turned her back to him to think a little.Demon of a third order...**

**-So you,a slave demon kidnaped me?she asked bluntly.**

**Eclipse didn't seemed bothered at all by the question.He just answered.**

**-Not anymore.The reason why doesn't concern you.It should concern you the reason why you are here.**

**Hotaru bited her lower lip till the blood came out.Eclipse smelled it andcome closer.**

**-Also there is no reason for you to hurt yoursself like that.**

**-My reasons do not concern you either she said and walked away from him.No...she began.Why am I here?**

**-I don't know that either.When I attacked your father's house...I saw you hurt by that man...And I also think now that you really are something...That's the only option for them to actually seal you with those(he pointed the bracelets)...**

**Hotaru just stared into nothing.**

**-You still don't answer me...Why did you...kidnap me?**

**-Kidnaped?**

**-How else would you call these?she yelled sudenly and showed the space around.**

**Then Eclipse whispered something and the light turn on.She was in a very big room,with luxury walls and stuff.But in this light he looked even taller.His violet eyes searched her form for a reaction...**

**-I had this at home.It's called a 'gold cage'.**

**-I don't blame your father for caging you...**

**-What?she yelled angered.**

**-Enough with talking.I don't like talking much.**

**Hotaru suddenly felt dizzy and the pain from her chest returned.It was so cold in here...**

**-You should rest.he said.**

**-cough I don't needcoughyou tocoughtell me what to docough!.**

**Eclispe noticed her coughing and didn't liked it.**

**-You're sick.**

**-cough coughIs it so hardcough to notice?cough cough**

**-Rest.he said and left.**

**She looked around.There was only a difference now...Her cage had a new owner.She crawled to the bed and crushed on it.Meanwhile Eclipse was walking towards his office,slowly,thinking at his new step._"the answer...I don't even know why I took her...why don't I just kill her?There must be a real reason for her to be sealed...and she's human...Kyrya must be frightened by her..I know him.He wouldn't act like this usualy."_**

**Kyrya opened his eyes and saw golden ones looking straight into his.It was Sesshoumaru.**

**-Sesshoumaru...he muttered hard.**

**He was in a hospital,and no hope to get better.He was going to die do to the attacks of the previous night.**

**-Kyrya.What happend?**

**-I...don't quite know...There was a terrible noise and then I saw him...and then everything turned black.**

**-Him?Who?**

**Kyrya looked deep into Sesshoumaru's eyes.**

**-Eclipse.**

**-Eclipse?**

**-He was once my best friend and partner in business.But he betrayed me...he betrayed me in the most terrible way.**

**-Tell me more about him.I must find Hotaru.You know the danger of her freedome.**

**-Freedome?If she was taken by him...she would be doomed.**

**-Doomed?Sesshoumaru repeated.**

**-That demon...he always looked for a way to take her away from me...**

**That made Sesshoumaru's eyes grew bigger.Always?That means he tried before?**

**-He tried before?When?**

**-Not with her...with _her_.**

**-_Her..._You mean the previous Hotaru?  
-Hai.**

**What?There was another one and he didn't even knew?Did Hotaru made full of him?The jealousy took possesion of his body and mind.**

**-Why didn't you told me?**

**-I...I succed in erasing his memories but it seems he somehow remembered.That time I succed in parting them...**

**-Parting them?**

**Kyrya smile evil.**

**-No man will ever take my daughter away from me.I will survive...I...must...he muttered and fall asleep.**

**Sesshoumaru growled angered and stood suddenly in all his greatness.He got out of the room and looked at his bodyguards.**

**-Hayase,Kinto.**

**-Hai!**

**-I want you to research everything you find about the demon Eclipse.Everything.Do you understand?  
-Yes my Lord.**

**The anger kept growing bigger and bigger.There was another one who she loved?Who she maybe kissed...touched...?He almost saw red in front of him.He growled deeper and dissappeared from the hospital in a flash.**

**Hotaru's eyes opened slowly.Her hands rested on her chest.She stood and saw that she was in the same room.Her long creamy legs walked towards the door and opened it.It was unlocked.She smiled and went outside.There was a very long hallway in ront of her but not even a window.She runed towards the exit from the other side of the hall.Her hair blew into the speed and her bare feet runed as fast as she could.She stoped in the door and opened it only to find herself in a...forest.**

**-What?**

**She looked around.It was a forest!She tried to return but there was...no door.**

**-What's...happening?she murmured and turn when she heard a noise behind her.Her eyes grew bigger as she saw a huge snake crawling towards her...and standing...It was so big...She began to run knowing she will be followed by the snake.**

**-Ssssss...the snake hissed.**

**Hotaru turned suddenly and rised her hand with the cracked bracelet.She maybe not be a quarter as strong as the released Saturn but she could kill this snake with that.But when she rised her hand the snake hit her,exactly in the bracelet,making the crack growing.**

**-Fool...she muttered.**

**Her eyes flashed crimson a moment as she stood.Her body began to glow in violet energy.On her forehead shined a few seconds her symbol as a tornado of energy formed around her.**

**-TORNADO TWISTER!she yelled and hit the snake frontaly.**

**That was a weak attack compared with her others...but it helped her this time enough.She heard another sound around her and looked towards the noisy point only to find Eclipse looking staright into her eyes.**

**-That was...good.he said calmly.**

**Then he took some steps towards her.**

**-Don't come any closer...she whispered.**

**-I'm afraid you have not enough power to stop me at the time beeing ...**

**His cold eyes staring into herself cold eyes produced a moment of silence.**

**-Then take my bracelets off and we shall see how strong we really are...**

**-Hm...he murmured and grabed her by her hand pulling her into him.Not interested in a fight for the moment.We should go.**

**-You ca-she began to yell as they dissapeared into a pouf.**

**They appeared in another room,quite large too.**

**--just do this!she finished.**

**Hotaru looked around and pulled her arm from Eclipse's grasp.**

**-I have an answer now for you,he began.**

**-For?**

**-For the reason why I took you.**

**Silence.**

**-And?**

**Eclipse pointed with his finger something behind her.She turned and gasped,taking a few steps back.There was a big portrait.It was her...half naked...Dressed in a silver gorgeus night dress,and the night dress lowered till the end of her spine...She was with her back,looking backwards,over her shouldeurs,with a kind and warm smile...A smile and a look filled with love for the one who painted.Her hands were on her chest,cause she could see some fingers of her probably right hand on her left shouldeur.Her hair was even longer than now,falling in a waterfall on her right side of heer back.On her left shouldeur was a gold moon and her symbol in a corner.It was a very...beautifull portrait...**

**-I...It's me...but...she murmured and then saw something.**

**She took a closer step and saw on the fundal a mirror and a reflection painted.She gasped.It was Eclipse...his hair shorter and wearing from what she could see a gorgeus white uniform.His eye,the only one able to see was full with...passion...love...even lust...It was like they where looking at eachtother...talking from looks.**

**Hotaru looked abck at Eclipse,blushing a little.**

**-It can't be me!**

**Eclispe looked at the portrait too.**

**-I don't remember painting this...but somehow I know this woman...I know...you...somehow...from somewhere...**

**-I...NO!she yelled.Get out!she yelled after.**

**-It's my room...as you can see...**

**-I care less!GET OUT OR I DESTROY IT!**

**He pufes and was gone.She was shaking by now.Her eyes tare at the paint and could not believe...Did she...loved this man so much once?The painted eyes said everything...Almost couldn't stand from getting up and go to the painted Eclipse.And the same with him...He rhead began to hurt and she crawled to the bed,trying to sleep.**


	7. V1:Passing time:Eclipse's time

**

* * *

**

Mafia!

* * *

V1: Passing time...Eclipse's time

* * *

Despertar en el frio abismo de tu ausencia Es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi habitacion Recordar cada lagrima que fue tan nuestra Me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma

Eclipse couldn't sleep that night.The painting story had a shock impact on him too even if he knew about it yby long time.But in the night he went to attack hsi enemy Kyrya..former friend,and he saw her...He saw her eyes and remembered the painting and he knew that's her.The girl from he paint.But his head hurt when he tried to remember better.The only thing he knew,but found no reason for it to exist was that he needed...desired her to look at him with those eyes,the painted eyes.

**_Es andar el sendero que escribimos juntos _**

**_Es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazon _**

**_Escapar por las brechas de un amor profundo _**

**_Es mentir de nuevo por negar tu ausencia_**

Days past and she didn't spoke to him since then.He didn't visit her often ...it wasn't his type but soon he felt the urge to see her all the time.Her scent,her face,her simple presence even if she kept ignoring him...That would just do...He wanted her by his side forever without knowing yet what was she for him in he past...The past he couldn't remember.

**_Esta ausencia tan grande tan dura, tan honda _**

**_Que quiebra en pedazos Mi razon._**

If only she could feel the same for him..This...need...this fever of having him with her,like he felt for her...Her absence was painfull.2 weecks since she was with him...he was in pain...Pain of beeing rejected.Pain of not beeing loved.Pain of beeing...not seen.Every day he was in his office,taking care of his things,and could see her in the garden where she asked permission to stay in the day...Whenever he looked at her she was with her back...She was doing it with intention he knew it...To hurt him more...Maybe yes...Maybe she wasn't the same person since she didn't aged at all...She was not a demon,she was a great deity but...How could she make him feel like that?Making him becoming other Eclipse when was about her...

**_Esta ausencia desnuda _**

**_De dudas y sombras _**

**_Me clava tu amor_**

They met the other night...In the hallway.Their eyes met and for a few seconds he felt like she was actually looking at him like at a peson...a man,not her kidnaper... He wanted to hold her...To smell her hair and ehr scent from close...And she to hold him back...Making him feel loved not feared.This feelling...was killing him slowly.He had to retrun to his own self somehow...When she passed him to leave in her room he thought he smelt salt...Was she crying?Her tears...even those he thought they where wonderfull.Everything about her was.Even her steps...Her hair,touching his slowly as she moved...He closed his eyes and clenched his fists...As she dissappeared from the view he hit the wall hard with his fist..

_**Esta ausencia que duele **_

_**En el fondo del alma **_

_**Que quema por dentro**_

_**Mi sueño y mi calma**_

_**Esta ausencia me grita **_

_**Que se acaba la vida **_

_**Porque no volveras, volveras, volveras...

* * *

**_

**This is David Bisbal song: Esta Ausencia,so I don't own him.Those aren't the all words ,I cut them a little.The song is so sad and I just love it...And express what both eclipse and Sesshoumaru feel.I mean,better siad what Eclipse feels now and what Seshsouamaru felt at the beggining.I hope you know spanish so you would understand or if you don't just downlaod the song and listen...It's great.Anyway I;ll update soon at this and at Pieces of a dream too.Monday I think...Kiss u Yalla bye!**

**Sara**


	8. V1:I like

**Mafia!**

**V1:I like...**

I looked thru the papers but I couldn't do anything...My mind was at her and I could swear I saw her everywhere.I regretted how I treated her somehow...But I can't decide if I love ehr or hate her to death...Sometimes I just think how I would wish to just forget everything and hug her...ask her for a chance but that would be to low for me...Not low...My heart sais that it's not low to ask for a chance from the woman I love but...What if is hate?hate for what she did the last time...I know that the one I loved is somewhere buried inside this new Hotaru.But she's so different the same time...She's sometimes so cold from what Kyrya told me and what I saw by myself..My Hotaru was warm...This one smilles the same but it's not so honest like it used to be...She doesn't care about me like she used to...The way she would touch me and make me smile...This Hotaru seems to hate me...I made her...I have to win her somehow when I find her...Maybe I should use 'night' to obtain her love...I will find her...And she will be mine again...Love only me...see only me...care only about me.  
-Sesshoumaru-sama.  
I was disturbed again..By this...frog.He rolled his eyes and turned his back to Jaken.  
-What is it Jaken?  
The frog came into the office and looked with fear at his master.  
-We could only find about this Eclipse things since his friendship with Kyrya-sama and until their break up when he .  
-He what?  
-He vanished...as if he dissapeared over the face of the planet.  
-No one can just dissappear...Find him...Find him or I'll have your head.  
-H...hai!  
And he was finally alone..no matter what he will have her heart again...Only for him...He was possessive with what was his and she belonged to him for so long..

It's snowing again...I look thru the window and see the snow falling...I don't understand what's with the paint...But it's not me!I never saw this...man...in my life!How could I pose for him...and in such a maner as if we where...lovers?My bracelet...is still cracked and I hope it will fall so I could fight and escape...But escape where?Is it really still availale the word escape?2 weeks passed since I got here...And I kinds got used to it...Even with him...He allowed me to walk in the garden during the day...Maybe he's not such a bad guy...But I'm so confused...When I looked at him from the garden and saw him so seriously cheking something,maybe his papers...My heart didn't felt fear anymore...Not wormth either...Maybe I start to like him in a way...He never forced me into something...I feel his eyes looking at me when I turn so he wouldn't catch me staring at him...I know something for sure...I like his eyes so much...But that's it!I can't possibly like him further...He kidnaped me...or did he saved me?From my father...and from...Sesshoumaru...Another man I can't understand...He does some things that I don't understand at all...he's weird...Last night I met Eclipse...yes...such a...uniq name...I like it how it sounds.  
-Eclipse.  
We met in the hallway...Then I realised I missed somehow his visits even if we allways fight somehow..His eyes hwne he saw me...Such an expression...I like it...I liked his reaction...But I couldn't stand them more...I felt that I'll lose my composure...I can't love...or care about him...Eeven if I do...and even if he would...We can never be...My life had been tied by Sesshoumaru by the Mafia's laws...I can't walk over them...Even if I'll get to love him...it will be unrequited love...I'll still be to marry him...the Ice prince...Sesshoumaru.So I walked further...ignoring him...well...pretending to ignore him...As I passed I felt the tears falling madly...Tears for my life...Tears for my ended future...Tears for my...decided life..


End file.
